Bullied Souls (Request from Mystery Fan)
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: Kiku Honda was just a shy Japaneese victim if bullying, until Sisia Vogal came to school and turned his life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Kiku Honda sighed as he closed the doors to his room another long day at Guken High school. Kiku was a shy quiet boy which made him a major target for bulling, but he never told anyone or acted like he was bullied. He was bullied by the 5 most popular boys in school, Alfred F. Jones who made fun of him, Arthur Kirkland who ignored him, Wang Yao who was shaming, Ivan Braginski who scared him, and Francis Bonnefy who teases him. Kiku was bullied was because he never made friends easy, he had two friends though Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig _Beilschmidt but they transferred schools 3 year leaving Kiku alone. Kiku layed down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow hopping that everyone would be friends when he woke up the next morning. _

_Kiku silently approached the school building cautiously, double taking a few times. He had successfully walked to school without being noticed by any of his bullies, and thought he was in the clear._

_"Privet Kiku"_

_Kiku jumped as a large cold hand was placed on his shoulder, he turned to see none other than Ivan Braginski, the scariest of his bullies standing behind him. "Ah, I-Ivan-san! G-Good morning" Kiku said trying to stop his body from trembling. Ivan gave him his usual creepy smile "Good morning to you to Kiku, I'd love to chat but there is somewhere I need to be, bye bye" and with that he disappeared into the crowd of students. This was very odd to Kiku because Ivan was the kind to never stop once he wanted something, but Kiku didn't think too much of it and went to class. Once Kiku got to Homeroom he was met with another unusual sight, all the boys in class were fixing their hair and fiddling with their clothes, Kiku really couldn't wrap his head around it what was going on with everyone? Just then the teacher Mr. Vargas came in "Class take your seats, I have a big announcement" he said and everyone leaned forward in anticipation "We have a new student today so make her feel welcome alright, she is from Switzerland, please come in _Ms. Vogel" Everyone turned to the door to see a petite girl with shoulder length blonde hair, her eyes where a lovely shade of emerald green that shone. Kiku felt his heart beat louder than in his chest she was beautiful! She walked to the front of the class and everyone's eyes were on her ""Guten Tag" she started "My name is Sisia Vogel, it is very nice to meet you" She gave the class a warm smile that made Kiku's cheeks turn a dark shade of pink.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ms. Vogel you may sit next to Kiku, he will also be showing you around today; Kiku please raise your hand." Kiku shyly raised his hand making Sisa walk towards him calmly, when she sat down she turned to him and gave him a warm gentle smile "Guten tag Kiku, it is very nice to meet you." She said Kiku blushed intensely at her cuteness "l-likewise Sisia-san, I am Kiku Honda." He bowled lightly and Sisia giggled at him "you are very sweet Kiku you may call me Sisia" "oh no I couldn't we just met, that would be very rude" Kiku said a little flustered. Sisia giggled again "well I already consider us friends so you can at least call me Sisia-chan" she said trying to convince the Japanese man. He stared at her in awe, they had just met and she already considered him a friend? Kiku truly didn't have a friend since Feliciano and Ludwig so this almost brought Kiku to tears. "Alright Sisia-chan"

Just then the bell rang and it was time for second period, "Oh Sisia-chan who do you have next?" Kiku asked her as the two walked out of the classroom "Um… " she said checking her schedule. Kiku smiled to himself "me too, I can show you the way" Sisia smiled warmly "danke Kiku." With that the two set off leaving five annoyed boys back in the classroom. "Man how come Kiku get's the cutie" Alfred whined Arthur grinned his teeth "not for long" he said and the five set off to start scheming.

* * *

Sorry I am super late, I apologize t hourly


End file.
